Blue Bloods Universe Wiki:Editing guide
Here is a simple guide to help you understanding the basics of editing on a wiki. For a more detailed guide, which appplies to our wiki specifically, go and see our layout guide. How do I create a page? If you see a red link on an existing page and you want to create the page it points to, simply click that link and it will point you to the editing form. Type the content, then save the page. It will be logged in the with the bold letter N''', which stands for "new". Alternatively, you can type the title of the page in the search box and press Go. If the page already exists, it will take you there, but if it doesn't, you can click the red link with the page title, and it will take you to the editing form. How do I delete a page? Only administrators can delete pages, and only they can restore deleted pages. If you created a page accidentally and would rather get rid of it, '''do not blank it; blanking is considered vandalism and, if repeated, can get you blocked. Instead, tag it with the template. However, if you accidentally uploaded the wrong image, there is usually no need to delete it: simply upload another one under the same name, and it will replace the original image. How do I insert an image into a page? To insert a new image, you should first upload it, this can be done at (please check the policy on the same page first). After that, refer to for instructions. Please do not recklessly replace images in infoboxes, especially if it's a major and well-known character. These images are usually placed there by consensus, as a result of debates on talk pages, so if you're unsure, search the talk page (and its archives) first. How do I insert something into a page? *See . How do I protect a page? Only an administrator can protect a page. However, before doing so, ask yourself if it's really worth it: protection is a last resort, and for articles, it should always be temporary. If the page is being constantly disrupted by a single vandal, it is probably better to block them instead. However, in case of vandalism by multiple different vandals, or in case of an ongoing revert war, protection could be sometimes the only way to stop disruptive behavior. How do I upload an image? Through or,if you want to upload more than one, Note that the upload feature is available only to registered users. How do I link to images? To link to an image, the following format is used: ' '. You can also set the size in pixels and whether the image appears on the left or right side of the screen (see example below). You can link to an image in thumbnail format or non-thumbnail format. Usually, the only time non-thumbnails are used are in the lead infobox template. How do I link to an image without including it in the page? Simply add a colon to the beginning of the internal link. How do I make an image gallery? To make an image gallery, you would use the ' tag, then list the images (one on each line) that you want to display. How do I sign my name at the end of my posts? To sign your name at the end of your posts, you type four tildes. *Example: ~~~~ will produce '--Username 01:21, 17 August 2007 (UTC) How do I make a totally nifty custom signature? To make a custom signature, first make a subpage to your userpage (see below if you don't know how) called User:(Your username)/sig. On that page, add a link to your userpage, and edit your username as you want it to appear in your signature, maybe adding colour, a picture or a link to your talk page. After you fixed up your custom sig to your liking, you now (quite obviously) want to display it. To do so, save your creation, then go to your preferences screen in the upper right hand corner. In the "Nickname" field (right under your email address), add , make sure that "Raw signature" is checked, and save. Now when you sign your name, your sig should be replaced by your custom sig. How do I create a template? If you need assistance in creating a template, you could ask one of the Administrators for assistance or well-experienced users. How do I create my userpage? To create your userpage, you first have to have signed up for an account at Wikia. After you have signed up and logged in, you should see your account name in the upper right hand corner (assuming you are using the default skin). Click on it and you will be taken to a blank page. Once you are at the blank page, click on the "edit" tab and edit to your heart's content. How do I make a subpage for my userpage? To make a subpage for your userpage, you add a slash after your username, then add the name of the page you want to create. *Example: If you wanted to create a user subpage called My Pictures. On your userpage, you would type: User:Username/My Pictures, then preview (or save) the page. Once the page is previewed/saved, you would click on the subpage link you just created, and edit it. If you want to make any test edits, you can do so at the Blue Bloods Universe Wiki:Sandbox . Some users also create a subpage of their userpage for this purpose. Category:Organization